grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeathByDarkness
Have a question, comment, or other? Leave a message here~ [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 18:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Can u Help me?? hi my name is Javier Escobar but in the wiki im Auraknight228. Im a Grand chase player and i wondering u can help me to know how to edit my perfil to looks like pretty good k i send u this message for that reason i hope u send me a message back oh almost forgot im Javier228 in GC if u wanna add me hehehhehe talk u later Some work to be done Apparently i'm getting tired of doing all this alone and I need some help. If you don't mind, I want you to go to Silver Land and Alcubra and record the images of monsters and the dialogue of dungeons. Thank you. Shadowblade777 08:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I already know that you've particularly quit GC, therefore, limiting you to do a few simple things such as Accessories. But, I've been doing most of the recordings for Dungeons and monsters. Doing it alone is relatively boring. :Anyway, Silver Land and Alcubra aren't that hard, so getting the data wouldn't be to difficult. On the other hand, I'm headed towards Xenia and Archimedia to gain those data. Shadowblade777 20:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) if u want i can help u anything u want!!! ok! i will ask some help if i do not know or question about the web pages. then i will sent you some message's or have a conservation with you somehow then, you know morethan I know in this site so i will keep up finding some wrongs and dirty editing in this webpage SENT BY:jhal_cruz07 hey can u teaching me how to edit a page cuz i want to put the info of new killian knyte pet New Images You uploaded some great images for each character on the job template (Gc Icon ...), the new characters (Zero and Ley) should have a good image too. MasterFer10 11:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor I'm really concerned about those contributors. All they do is add vandalism, nothing more, nothing less. Especially when they're able to create pages. Is there a sort of way that prevents "A Wikia Contributor" to prevent them from editing, or better yet, creating new articles? Shadowblade777 17:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) New contributer :D Legit O.O so hey I've decided to try and imrpove this wiki but i need to get guidelines or something first. Where do I start? Character's Weapon Page Do you think adding a Character's Weapon Page should be made? Like an article and description for the Weapon the Character uses, stuff like Ssanggeom, Tyfing, Soul Reaver, etc. Shadowblade777 20:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your kindness and concern. I will fill up my first edited page if anything comes up. Thank you very much. P.S. How to change username?? Taking a break I'm a little peeved on how KoG Studios and SGI treat their game. Its not fun anymore. In other words, I'm taking a "vacation" off this Wikia. Shadowblade777 00:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Elsword Since Elsword is coming, are you going to transition to North America? By the way... we all know that Elsword was created by KOG Studios. I have the right to leave Elsword-based Trivia on this Wikia, yes? Obviously, Elsword's synopsis is extremely identical to Grand Chase... Shadowblade777 07:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Lord Knight Build You've played Lord Knight right? Well, I have a few questions, mostly concerning the Lord Knight build. If you don't mind, help me implement these things. Kthxbye Shadowblade777 08:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC)